


We're Here, and I'm So Sorry

by NanixErka



Series: GB SkeleFrisk [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blaster Papyrus, Gaster Blaster Sans, Gaster Blasters, Gen, Mild torture, Skelefrisk, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, ends well though, gaster blaster frisk, he is a HUGE asshole in this one, i think, insecure papyrus, theres a lot of crying in this one, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been such a good day, but bad things happen when Gaster is bored in the void</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Here, and I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> the successor to "You'll be fine, Babybones" 
> 
> Again, inspired by That1nkyone on tumblr (though some of the feelsy stuff was inspired by SpaceCats excellent Baby Blasters fic "Trust" which I am going to assume you've read if you're reading a blaster fic lmao)

Frisk was alone. 

It was indeed a rare occurrence these days. Frisk was almost always in the company of their family in some way- particularly Sans and Papyrus for obvious reasons. But today, they were watching TV, completely alone in the living room of their modest house. 

Sans and Papyrus weren’t far away, and neither was Toriel for that matter, but they were far enough for the small skeleton to feel like they were all by themselves. Watching a children's show to pass the time, they contemplated the day’s event. The three adults of the house where outside setting up for a small party- a celebration of a monster spring holiday. Frisk leaned their skull against the armrest and allowed their thoughts to wander

Then, they felt it. The familiar, dreadful shiver ran through them, and they shot up out of their position on the couch. They let out a panicked squeal, staring blankly at the colorful screen. 

Again! The shiver came again! It never came twice! Frisk pushed themselves off the couch and started to rush towards the back door, where they hoped Papyrus and Sans were making their way to them. 

Again!!

That call caused Frisk to violently convulse, their small, bony body falling onto the cold tile of the kitchen floor. It was happening, heavens above, it was happening!! Where was Sans?? Papyrus?? Why weren’t they coming inside??

Frisk tried to call out, to cry, to shout, but nothing would come out. Nobody came.

They grabbed at themselves and kept trying to make noise. No sound but the disgusting crunching and surging of magics that came with their forced transformations could be heard. 

But… but this one… felt different. The lack of speech was the most obvious, but there was a vague voice in the back of their mind that repeated the same words over, and over, and over again. 

Pun...ish...ment

Punish...ment

Punishment

PUNISHMENT 

Frisk wanted to ask what it was for,their clawed hands gripping their muzzle tightly as fat tears rolled down their face. They tried, and tried and kept trying to call for help

But no one seemed to be coming.

\--

Sans felt a cold shiver through his ribs as he finished putting out the cups for the Spring Party. He looked down at himself, checking to see if his jacket was open, but of course it wasn’t. 

He felt it again, and turned to Papyrus, who had paused as well. The two locked eye sockets, and then looked to Toriel

“Queen Toriel?” 

“Yes, Papyrus?” She turned around from hanging some decorations

“Did you feel a chill, just now?” He asked, his expression unnervingly neutral 

“Uhm, no, the air is still right now” She answered “Why?” 

“... I thought I felt something” He said offhandedly, which made Toriel even more suspicious “Sans, could you check on Frisk?” 

“...*yeah” he left the table and shortcut into the living room, not spotting Frisk on the couch

“*frisk?” he tried to remain calm, hoping that the shiver was just a weak call, something to ignore. They’d been teaching Frisk about ignoring the call. Perhaps this was just the test they needed? His semi-positive mental rambling was cut short by the sound of scraping in the kitchen. 

He speed walked into the doorway, his SOUL shaking at the sight of a half-transformed Frisk, clawing at the ground and at themselves. Their muzzle was only half formed, and their upper body was still shifting in the shoulders. Though covered by their sweater, Sans could still see the pulling and morphing going on. Frisk opened their mouth, as if to let out a howl of pain.. But nothing came out. 

Sans wasted no time in falling to his knees and picking Frisks upper half off of the floor, he spotted their tail. 

“*kid! frisk!” he somehow kept himself from shouting, and he watched Frisks eyes shoot open, heavy tears streaming as they spotted him and grabbed at him desperately with their claws, which was getting harder as their hands continued to morph. 

Frisks desperate grabbing made him even more confused. They kept looking like they were screaming, they kept choking up sobs that never actually verbalized. Why were they silent? Why were they in /so much pain/? It didn’t add up! What the actual hell was Gaster doing!? 

“*frisk, keep lookin’ at me. are you fightin’ it?” He managed some form of eye contact with the child, who started shaking their head vigorously. Their back spiked suddenly and their shoulders caved inward with a silent shriek. Sans could feel his composure falling. He couldn’t piece it together. He found himself breathing heavily, almost on par with Frisks rapid breaths as the transformation continued. They were about 3 quarters of the way done, with their tail and, notably, their muzzle lagging behind. Sans gathered up whatever composure he could manage

“* hey, papyrus!” he called “* can ya come here for a second? I need a hand!” he stretch the truth by just a margin, and was greeted by Papyrus coming through the back door just moments later. 

Papyrus didn’t even ask what was going on, and shut the door behind him before going on his knees beside Sans, seeing Frisk letting out a silent cry. “Sans?”

“* i don’t know, pap, i don’t… they can’t speak, it’s going so slow…” Sans let Papyrus take Frisks fully formed muzzle in his hands, the child’s tears went onto his gloves. Normally he’d be perturbed, but this was serious. 

“Frisk, look at me” He said gently, and they opened their eyes for him. Burning red iris’ looked back at him “You’re alright, Frisk. We’re right here. We’re always right here” he crooned gently in the blaster language of growls and clicks. Sans noticed the sharpened canines, but said nothing. 

Finally, Frisk let out a verbalized, quiet whimper. 

“* oh thank god” Sans almost felt like crying, he was so relieved. Frisk turned their head to face Sans, and Papyrus let go so that Frisk could launch themselves on him, knocking the stocky skeleton over. 

Somehow, the small blaster was gripping and grabbing at him tightly, various growls and whimpers coming from them that he couldn’t translate. Sans looked at Papyrus

“Frisk is.. Apologizing?” 

“*what? frisk, frisk why on earth are you apologizing for that?” Sans gently rubbed their shoulder blade with a free hand. 

A defeated, small gruff

“...punishment?” Papyrus looked even more confused, which was fascinating

“Punishment? Frisk, are aren’t making sense” Papyrus clicked.

Frisked growled back at Papyrus, and Sans’ watched his expression change. Sans couldn’t stand not being a part of this conversation, and let out a focused grunt, the growling becoming understandable. 

“An-an’ he kept sayin that it was because everyone was happy? And… and … that making them unhappy was what i was here for….” Frisk sounded beyond defeated “... i dunno who that was….” 

Sans had never seen that expression on Papyrus’ face before. Something akin to “pissed off”. Wow. 

“Gaster …. That sadistic, sick ….. Bad person!!!” He grunted out 

“..*wow bro. You’re really mad” 

“Of COURSE I AM MAD!” Papyrus shouted “Gaster is ….. He’s… using frisk as a… to make us watch them suffer…” 

Sans let go of Frisk as Papyrus grabbed them, hugging them close to him “... How many times did you hear the call, Frisk?” 

“.. three... “ they answered, finding comfort in his scent of basil and various Italian spices. 

“... You’re going to miss the party then, huh?” He muttered “well, I have an idea!” 

“*what?” Sans furrowed his brow 

“Frisk, how would you like to marathon the lord of the rings trilogy? “ 

“....But what about the party?” Frisk asked 

“To Bullocks with the party!” 

Sans and Frisk gasped

“* bro, language” 

“Well, I had to say it! Frisk is not comfortable with revealing the fact that they are a blaster, so i shall take the flat screen, say that Frisk has fallen ill, and we shall watch films together! You may join us when the festivities are finished, Toriel still needs help” Papyrus explained his plan

…. Sans couldn’t really disagree. 

“ *uh, okay bro. You like that, frisky bits?” He asked, watching the tired little blaster nod slightly. Papyrus stood up, still holding them 

“It is settled then! Tell Undyne that I apologize profusely!” 

“*you got it, bro. i’ll handle it.” Sans got up, and put a hand on Frisks muzzle “*feel better, kiddo” They nuzzled a bit into his hand, and he managed a smile. “*i’ll inform tori” He nodded to Papyrus, who did the same, and the two brothers turned and went opposite ways. 

Sans placated Toriel by ensuring that Papyrus would take good care of Frisk, and also promising that Frisk was asleep. Lying to Toriel was never easy, but was deemed as necessary until Frisk was comfortable. As the party started, Sans looked up at Frisks window - which had been covered with window paint and easy to see- with slight concern before brushing it off. They were with Papyrus. He couldn’t think of anyone more qualified. 

\---

They had just finished the first film when Papyrus noticed that Frisk had fallen asleep. He smiled a bit, looking at the curled up blaster in his lap and gently pet the top of their head. He thought back to the conversation, to what Frisk had said. Gaster had taken the energy to speak to them, to speak poison. He knew that Frisk would relay to back to him and Sans. That they, at least, would know what he meant. His hand paused.

Seeing Frisk in such pain had been sobering in a way that he just wasn’t used to. Sans and him had grown up this way. They’d been in pain, sure, and Gaster certainly didn’t help after he… came back … but it had never been as bad as he imagined Frisk had it. Papyrus wasn’t stupid, He’d figured out why this had happened to Frisk, try as Sans might to ignore or just plain not tell him. 

Frisk was like this because Gaster was /bored/, plain and simple, and the sadist that he’d become in the void left him ready to do anything to keep entertained. Including hurt a small child. And in hurting that small child, he hurt the people closest to them. 

Papyrus felt the threat of tears at the edge of his sockets, a very vague, orange glow as the credits continued to roll. It was getting dark outside, and he knew that within the next hour or so, Sans would join him. But for now, The Great Papyrus was alone, and he wasn’t feeling so great. 

He shut his eye sockets, and leaned over Frisk, his arms gathering them up gently. He held them up to his chest. He couldn’t cry. He wouldn’t. 

“I’m sorry, Frisk” he muttered, which in and of itself was rare, but the hoarseness in his broadway esque voice was even more of a rarity. He mentally berated himself. He shouldn’t be crying! Frisk and his brother needed him to remain positive! Happy! He’d realized that he was the calm of the storm, the center of the hurricane. He had to be. Frisk and Sans needed him to be

But, sometimes, even he needed a breather. He choked back a sob best he could, feeling the weight of everything fall on him at once. Moving Frisk to one arm, brought a hand up to his face to wipe at whatever tears had fallen with his sweater sleeve. He reigned himself in mentally with a few deep breaths and words of self reassurance. 

Frisk deserved better than him crying, or feeling weak. He remembered Frisks pride in themselves when they changed on will for the first time. He recalled all of the “thank yous” and “i love yous” that he received from their training. Frisks endless optimism and determination was more than enough to remind him that they’d all be fine. 

Self motivation can only take you so far. Sometimes, finding motivation in others was more than enough. 

By the time Sans came to join them Papyrus had completely pulled himself together and greeted him with silent enthusiasm. The two watched the rest of the 2nd film together before Frisk awoke again, and in much better spirits. Papyrus’ grin never faltered. And not because he was forcing it, either. They caught Frisk up, and watched the third film all the way through - the uncut version. Because, you know, why not. 

By the time the final film was over, It was about 1 AM, and Papyrus insisted that Frisk sleep. Sans agreed, and, though nervous about waking up to pain, they agreed on the compromise that the brothers would stay, which they agreed to without contest. 

Frisk curled up on their bed, and the brothers watched them fall asleep almost instantly. 

“.... *i hate him” Sans muttered quietly from his place at the end of the bed. Papyrus was lying alongside Frisk, holding his head up with his hand

“...I hate what he has become, but hating him takes energy I do not wish to expel” Papyrus voiced

“*you’re stronger than me then, Pap” Sans looked up at Frisk’s glow in the dark stars “*heh, look, they arranged them as constellations” 

Papyrus looked up, immediately spotting Orion. “Frisk is so smart. They’re going to do such great things when they grow up” 

“*they’ve already done great things” Sans pointed out

“Then imagine what they’ll do when they’re older” Papyrus finished, letting out a tired sigh “Goodnight, Sans” 

“Night, Papyrus. Love ya, bro” 

“I love you too, Sans” Papyrus answered back, hearing Sans already snoring. He chuckled a little.

He wouldn’t be sleeping much tonight, since he was too worried about Frisk. He’d sleep tomorrow. 

For now, The Great Papyrus was needed.


End file.
